At present, the wheel-chair provided to the disabled or the patient in the hospital usually consists of the frame foundation and the sitting block which is fixed to the frame foundation, the chair is equipped with two small wheels under the front of the frame foundation, and two big wheels at the back, when walking, the disabled turns both auxiliary wheels beside the big wheel with both hands and the big wheels roll as the auxiliary wheel is turned round so that the wheel-chair can move same time the big wheel is rotated, so that the disabled can travel up hill.
This kind of motorized wheel-chair has the following disadvantages:
1. It is used for walking and can provide only one kind of a fixed sitting posture. Because the sitting block of the chair is fixed to the frame foundation, and resembles a fixed chair, the user can sit on it with only one posture. During long periods of time, the load on the user's lower body might be aggravated and his blood may not flow fluently. It's also easy to cause body malformation.
2. The disabled or the patient in the hospital can not be cared for by a nurse every minute. Some patients need to do simple tasks, such as standing up to get something or leaning backwards to rest. Because the sitting posture of the present wheel-chair for the handicapped can not be adjusted, both the patient and nurse have many troubles.
3. When the convalescent patient or the lower-limb-cripple sits in the same place for long periods of time it is easy to get bedsores in the summer. This causes the convalescence to be prolonged and other diseases to occur.
4. It is difficult for the sitter to stand with a cane from the sitting position. Because the position can not be adjusted smoothly, the sitter must render some action from one kind of posture to the other, but the patient can not stand with a cane with numb legs.